Seperated from the world of Sanity
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Jack left her dad for a reason...but what? find out why and what happened in the skiff and after, will Riddick go crazy? Plz R
1. This is Why She Left

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Jack had nightmares of what the horrible man that was supposed to be her dad did to her during Cryo-sleep. He beat her every chance he got. When he was drunk or sober he didn't care, she was just a target. Her mom had left because he beat her then when Jacks mom left her dad started beating on her. The small amount of time she was in cryo-sleep she didn't get much rest because of the nightmares. She had yet to meet a decent man that cared if she lived or died. To her dad she was just something to hit. Then she met Riddick, who was an escaped con and murderer. And she idolized him for it. He really didn't understand why she liked him so much. She was the only one that wanted to be around him let alone be like him. She left him one night in the middle of the night so her dad couldn't do any thing about her leaving. She took a bunch of money to buy a spot on the Hunter Gratzner to anywhere just away from her dad on Bracay.

The three survivors of T2 sat in the little skiff floating in space. Riddick sat in the pilots chair starring out into space. Jack sat next to him starring at him. And when she wasn't starring at Riddick she was sleeping not getting much rest, having nightmares of the horrible creatures and her dad leaving as the creatures closed in on her, when she was weak and vulnerable. Imam sat in the back praying. He hadn't stopped praying since they left T2 with his rosemary beads in hand.

Jack wondered why Riddick saved her and Imam. He could have left them there to die of starvation, and thirst or to be eaten by those things; but he didn't he went back to the cave and led them to the skiff. Jack also pondered why Fry risked her butt for Riddick's butt...and how Riddick felt about another person dying for him. None of the three survivors spoke to each other for almost a week when Jack thought the long lasting silence was made worse by the space outside. She was going crazy not talking to anybody she had to say something but didn't. On the other hand Riddick didn't mind the silence; he was used to not talking to anyone for he was always alone, even in slam he was left alone. Jack though wanting to she didn't say anything, she just fell back to sleep.

Dream

Jack stood outside the skiff with her dad inside looking at her through the front windshield, smiling and laughing at her because he was leaving her there. He stood there and watched as one of those things sneaked up behind Imam and grabbed him by the neck and tore him apart, and he didn't say anything when one came up behind Riddick and bit his head off and carried his body off into the dark. She stood in the rain crying because she had lost Riddick and Imam. No lights so the creatures lurked closer to her, she could feel their breath on her skin as she awaited her fait of being eaten by these monsters she couldn't even see. She was the only one left on that sad little planet, the only one that hadn't been picked of from the 7 that lived through the crash, but that would soon change. She would be eaten like all the others. Like Shaza, Fry, Johns, Zeke, Imam, and like Riddick. She heard one heading right for her, as she stood scared holding Riddick's shiv. She dropped to the ground as the creature flew right over her trying to grab her with its claws but missed. She started running for the darkest figure she could see as her dad flew the skiff of the damned planet. She ran inside the building and closed the doors tight behind her, she jammed them so the creatures couldn't get in and she couldn't get out. She could hear the creatures yelling and butting heads on the other side of the thick doors. Then she turned around and leaned against the door, sliding to the floor in relief. She heard the flapping of wings as a creature dropped from somewhere above and stabbed her through the chest.

End

Jack slept in cold sweat; she woke up in a scream with tears rolling down her face. She opened her eyes to find Riddick with his eye her.

"Ok?" Riddick asked breaking the long lasted silence, not breaking Imams concentration, but getting Jack's attention.

"Yeah." Jack replied shivering as she sat up straight in her seat and looked at Riddick.

"Bad dream?" Riddick turned his gaze out the windshield.

"Oh yeah." Jacks eyes widened when she answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Riddick asked still looking out the window.

"No." Jack thought he wouldn't care, she thought that he was just trying to make her feel better. "What are you gonna do when we find a hospitable planet?" Jack asked the first question that popped in her head that had absolutely nothing to do with T2 or the creatures.

"Travel." Riddick turned his head towards Jack.

"Can I go with you?" Jack asked Riddick as she pulled her knees to her chest and looked at her feet.

"Nothing slows me down."

"We slowed you down when you came back for us." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please..." Riddick didn't answer her question so she ignored him for about five minutes. "How many people have you killed?"

"Over 1000."

"Whoa. How do you deal?"

"I kill to survive. No matter what."

"I really want to go with you." She didn't expect a reply.

"Hmm...We will see." Riddick's reply made her happy so she fell back to sleep and had the same dream. She woke up out of a dead sleep wet with sweat and tears in her eyes and a scream in her throat. She opened her eyes and found she was in the back of the skiff; she waited for her eyes to adjust, and noticed that she was laying on something that moved in an up and down motion; when she looked up she saw Riddick's face. It didn't really frighten her just startled her.

"Riddick?" She said to him, she also noticed that Imam had moved to the front of the skiff. "How..."

"You looked uncomfortable so I picked you up and brought you back here to lay you down. I set you down here, then I sat next to you and you leaned my way."

"Oh." Jack retreated back to her position. "Thanks." Jack felt a little better with him around, he could protect her from anything. She went back to sleep and slept peacefully for an hour but woke up screaming. "AAAAAAAH!"

"What?" Riddick asked with so little concern in his voice you would have thought he was disappointed.

"Hold me?" Jack asked Riddick. Riddick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Protect me?" She started crying

"From who?"

"Those creatures, they haunt my dreams." Riddick's grasp tightened as Jack wrapped her arms around him to return the favor. "I feel safe around you. Don't ever leave me." Jack didn't exactly ask this of him she demanded it.

When the trio landed on Helion Prime Imam went his own way leaving Jack with Riddick. Somehow, Imam knew Riddick would take care of Jack, and that they would keep each other in check. Jack sat on the ramp to the skiff watching Riddick trade with the local merchants, his muscles glistening in the sun after the shower he had taken to remove the three inch layer of dirt he had piled on. When Riddick was finished he carried a crate back to the skiff adding to the three he had traded for previously, and set it in between the two seats in front.

"So are you gonna take me with you or are you gonna leave me here?" Jack held the shiv Riddick had used to save her more then once. She again got no answer from the large masculint con. "Well?" Jack stopped fiddling with the piece of metal and turned to face the man still sitting on the ramp.

"You really wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, I want you to teach me everything you know about everything." Jack jumped up and attempted a fighting stance with the shiv in hand.

"No, like this..." Riddick walked over to her and corrected her stance.

"See what I mean, and I probably have a lot to teach you too." Riddick returned to his work completely ignoring what she had said like he had done many a time during the ride there. "Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked relaxing from the stance.

"Sure." Riddick said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Why did you come back for us?"

"Because Carolyn asked me too."

"Besides that..."

"I didn't want to go back. If she hadn't of been there I would have left you for dead." Riddick interrupted her.

"I know that there is another reason. Could it be there is a little bit of humanity left deep within?"

"No. Just survival." Those three words escaped from Riddick's lips as a growl.

"Hurts huh?"

"What?"

"Your heart."

"I don't have a heart."

"You have to, to feel the way you do right now. I saw it from T2 how you stared into space thinking of what she said." Jack walked over to where Riddick was working on putting the stuff in the crate away, as she started to help him. "How her life was taken for yours."

"I've murdered many... one more doesn't matter."

"I thought there might be a little humanity left, but guess not." Jack sat down in the last chair towards the pilot's chair, of the chairs lined against the wall. "I don't think you're all bad."

"You have bad judgment."

"I think it's just a front. Make everybody think you're a badass when you really just want to be left alone."

"Yeah alone."

"You look like a heartless murderer to most. But to me you're an unlikely hero for an unlikely girl." Jack walked up behind Riddick and slithered her arms around his waist as he reached for a lever on the ceiling of the skiff to close the hatch, she squeezed as hard as she could to try and show him how much she wanted to thank him for saving her. "Thank you. I can never thank you enough for saving me." She let go and crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself from jumping on his back and kissing him all over for saving her sorry ass.

"I'm curious..."

"About what?" Jack climbed into the chair besides Riddick and buckling herself in.

"Why were you on that ship anyway? No place for little girl." Riddick did what he needed to, to get them into the air.

"Well my dad would beat on me, if he was drunk or sober. I got tired of it so I up and left one night."

"I'll kill any man who..." Riddick's voice just faded into the air as he realized what he was about to say.

a few years later

"Riddick...I'm going out." Jack grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Where?"

"To Darkness will rise."

"What time will you be home?"

"I dunno, around 2."

"Make it 12:30."

"One."

"12:30"

"Come on. Janis curfew is at 2."

"You're lucky you're even goin."

"Riddick...fuck you." Jack said to Riddick as her ears started to steam.

"What did you say?" Riddick Grabbed Jack by the Neck and pulled her close to his face.

"I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought." Riddick let go of her and she quickly ran out the door. She stood outside waiting for John her date as she rubbed her neck where red marks were forming from Riddick's large hands.

"I left my dad to get away from this shit. Why am I taking it from him?" Jack asked herself looking at the bruises inflicted by the large muscular man. Her arms were covered in blue and purple bruises that were covered up by a long almost see through shirt. Adding to the small cut on her bottom lip. She remembered when she embraced Riddick on the skiff he hugged her back he did that every time she needed him, but the trouble started when she started to date, which means Riddick would have to start dating too. When they started dating he started hitting her and just beating on her more then her dad did. He hadn't hugged her for three months. John approached and she took his arm as they walked to Darkness will Rise the newest nightclub in town.


	2. To Date

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

The two walked into the almost packed nightclub and found a table away from the large crowd dancing to the live music.

"Who are you so mad at?" John asked her rubbing her back.

"The guy I live with."

"You live with a guy?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that? Him and I are just friends if that's what you're worried about. He raised me, so he's kinda like my dad."

"Oh, then I don't' have a problem with it." He ordered drinks for the both of them a Ginger ale for her and a Tonic for him. The two sat and talked until 12:15.

"I better go." Jack picked up her coat from the booth they shared and scooted out.

"Why?"

"I have to be home at 12:30."

"I'll walk you home."

"Ok." Jack and John headed towards the small little building that her and Riddick shared. "Well, were here. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" Jack said to John as they approached the building.

"Yeah ok. Meet you for lunch?"

"Ok." Jack gave the tall boy a peck on the cheek as he blushed and walked away. Jack walked in the door and 12:29, and saw Riddick sitting on the couch waiting for her return. Riddick just sat there reading the paper in his hands. Why does she have to date? She could spend her nights here with me. She loved me a few years ago. What happened? I get so mad I just hit whatever is there and it always seems to be her. Riddick turned his head towards Jack.

"How was your date?"

"It was fine. John and I are gonna hook up tomorrow for lunch." Jack walked to her room. Riddick sat there thinking. Another date. All the guys gone out with her haven't asked for another date. I should stop this dating thing before it goes too far.

"Jack!" Riddick called to Jack. She came walking in.

"What?" Jack sat on the couch next to him, putting a few inches between them.

"I don't want you to see this boy again. And that is my last word."

"That's not fair." Jack yelled at him as she jumped up and stomped to her room. She sat on her bed crying because he was being unfair, he let her start dating then he's just gonna take it away from her. Riddick stood outside the door to her room for the longest time debating if he should knock or not, he finally made up his mind to knock.

"Jack, can I come in?" Riddick asked through the door as he knocked.

"No, go away."

"I really need to talk to you." He didn't get a reply so he just walked in. he walked through the door of her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jack held a stuffed animal in her arms squeezing it.

"I want you to be with me." Riddick's bright eye's looked tot eh ground through his goggles.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at Riddick and the tears silently rolled down her pale face.

"I...I love you." Riddick removed his goggles and leaned in to kiss her.

"I thought you didn't have feelings." She said pulling away.

"Jack, every night I meet another girl, and all she wants is my body. You loved me for who I am and not what I am. You feel safe with me which makes me feel safe."

"You're the only one that cared for me when I left my dad. I left him to get away from this." She revealed the bruises on her arms. "And I walked right back into it."

"I love you and no matter how much you hate me for something I will always have these feelings for you. Now that I have these feelings out you can be sure those bruises will heal and not be replaced." Jack scooted closer and kissed him on the lips, as the kiss grew more intense there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Jack questioned looking at the clock on the table next to her bed. "It's almost 2:00" She walked down stairs and opened the door to a tall slender man with a trench coat and hat.

"Dad?" Jack gasped as she took a step back.

"Jack? Is that you?" James smiled as he entered the small house.

"No. You better go before..."

"Before what?" James said interrupting her. He sat on the couch and relaxed.

"Before Riddick knows you're here."

"Riddick who?"

"Richard B. Riddick, as in the most wanted man in the universe."

"You're serious. You live with a known killer?"

"Is there a problem?" Riddick's voice boomed from the hallway leading from Jacks room to the living room.

"Who are you?" James demanded stepping in front of Jack as to protect her from him.

"I'm Richard B. Riddick."

"I've come to retrieve my daughter."

"She doesn't want to be "retrieved." She's staying here with me." As Riddick finished his sentence Jack walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's coming with me if she likes it or not." James grabbed Jack by the arm and started pulling her un-willingly out the open door. Riddick got so pissed steam started coming out his ears. He jumped on James missing Jack and He landed on the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. Riddick pulled out his shiv holding it in his right hand. He raised it and came down on James fast and hard.

AN: I thought a cliffy was good at this point. Hope you like. Plz R&R


	3. Love Comes and Goes

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"NO!!!!!!" Jack screamed at Riddick before he struck. Riddick's arm stopped about 16th of an inch from the mans chest. Riddick's eyes on James in hate. "Please don't hurt him."

"Why not? He hurt you." Riddick retorted.

"So did you." Jack agonized with tears in her eyes, as Riddick turned his head to show her the left side of his face.

"I love you. He didn't care if you lived or died. It took him years to find you. I've only hit you for three months; he hit you for three years."

"He's my dad; I can't let you kill him without necessary means." Jack walked up next to Riddick and wrapped her hand around his hand holding the shiv. She used her other hand to catch the shiv as his fingers loosened their hold. "Riddick take a seat on the couch and I want you out." Jack exclaimed to her dad pointing out the door as Riddick took a seat on the couch. "And I never want to see you again." Jack hung her head looking at her shoes. James lifted a fist and swung at Jack splitting her lip and sending blood flying across the room. Jack rubbed her hand across her chin wiping away the freshly shed blood.

"I want you to never speak to me like that again." James pointed to her as if she had gotten into the cookies before dinner.

"Leave...Or I'll let Riddick do what he wants with you."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Riddick..." Jack walked over to Riddick sitting on the couch and handed him the shiv. "Don't do anything that's not necessary if you don't have to, I know how irrational you get." Jack sat down next to where Riddick had been sitting.

"Let's talk outside." Riddick's voice boomed in anger and he led the small man outside into the cold rain. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

"My daughter will leave with me." The scraggily man attempted a swing at Riddick but he ducked and slid the shiv across his legs barley penetrating the skin so he was immobile and weak.

"Want to leave while you're still breathing?"

"She's not staying with a killer."

"Don't push it."

"You're scum with a pinch of murderer. You kill to eliminate competition."

"You have a lot of guts... Let's see what they look like." Riddick plunged the shiv into James' gut as blood flowed from the wound killing the man. "I warned him." Riddick walked back into the house shutting the door behind him. He stood there dripping wet as Jack wrapped her tiny, scared arms around the masculint man. "I...I didn't want him coming back."

"I'd rather have your hands on me then his." Jack reached for one of his hands that hung at his side water dripping to the floor and pulled it to her face. "I love you Riddick." Riddick wanted to tell her how not being with her tore him up inside. He didn't think he could ever live without her, but he didn't think he could reveal his feelings for her; so he remained silent.

The two lived in peace for a while then Riddick popped the question.

"Jack?" Riddick chimed in his deep voice to his love as he entered their bedroom.

"Yes." Jack laughed knowingly that Riddick had some good news.

"Will you marry me?" Riddick stood towering over her tiny body sitting on the bed.

"I...y..." She couldn't get the words out she was in such shock.

"Nod once for "No" and twice for "Yes"" Riddick said taking a step back as Jack stood up.

"Yes!" She screamed excitedly at the top of her lungs, as she jumped into Riddick's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist; kissing him.

four months later

"Riddick?"

"Yeah?" Riddick asked sleep still in his eyes.

"Will you go pick up some sardines please, we seem to be out?" Jack stood on Riddick's side of the bed holding an empty sardine can in one hand a fork in the other.

"Can you wait till morning?" Riddick mumbled turning over.

"No I'm craving them now." Riddick turned back over.

"I _could_ make _you_ carry this baby." Jack told him as he got out of bed; putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He walked down the stairs stumbling over a baby toy and falling down the remaining stairs. He walked to the convenient store on the corner and bought her a whole bag of sardines. When he walked in the front door he noticed toys scattered all over the place. He didn't think anything about it. He just tried not falling over another one. He made his way into the kitchen setting the bag on the counter grabbing one can out of the bag and carrying it upstairs to his pregnant wife. When he walked into the room he never expected to find what he found. The can slipped from his fingers hitting the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Jack!" Riddick ran to a bloody body on the floor by the window. "What happened?"

"He..." She coughed up so much blood. "You..." she couldn't finish the sentence there was too much pain. "I forgive you." her last breath left her. Riddick held Jacks lifeless body in his arms.

AN: Hope you like it. And I didn't leave you hangin like I did with chp. 2. Feedback appreciated.:)


	4. The White Room

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick sat with her for a long while. Not wanting to leave her. Riddick laid her back on the floor and picked up the can of sardines carrying it back downstairs. He walked to the kitchen sink setting the can on the counter to wash his hands of her blood. He saw a figure in the shadows. Riddick finished washing his hands standing upright from his bending position, facing the darkened figure.

"What do you want?" Riddick's voice rumbled with anger.

"You." The figure responded stepping out of the shadows. A cloak engulfed the figure as a hood hung over the head.

"Why?" Riddick raged taking a step forward.

"To kill you." The figure let the cloak fall to the ground revealing a young girl in jeans and a t-shirt with his shiv in hand. "Revenge is what I seek."

"Revenge?" Riddick tried to think back. The girls face didn't register in his mind. "Do I know you?"

"Not very good. But I know you, and well. I watched you in slam. You're every movement. I tried to talk to you but you brushed me off. You promised to take me with you when escaped. Then you were caught and then disappeared along with 40 other passengers. That's the last I heard. Then I cam here to U.V1 and saw you with her. So I killed her for you." The girl looked about 20 and looked unstable holding the shiv covered in blood.

"I don't remember you. Or ever seeing you."

"Johns you son-of-a-bitch." The girl ran at Riddick with the shiv, Riddick grabbed her wrist holding the shiv and rustled her to the ground.

"Johns? I'm not Johns."

"Yes you are. You asshole. I trusted you. Then you put me away and I will kill you."

"I'm not Johns." Riddick demanded.

"If your not Johns who are you?" The girl still struggling to be free from his grasp.

"Richard B. Riddick." Riddick confessed removing his goggles to reveal his florescent eyes looking down on her.

"Riddick?" The girl stopped struggling as her eye's faded to her left. Riddick let go of the girl and took a seat in a chair at the small dinning table in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Riddick asked putting his goggles back on.

"My name is Dylan. I'm 17 and..." The girl's eyes wondered to his feet, and then shot back up at him. "He promised me the world." She fell into his chest and she started crying. She seemed familiar to him in a way. "I've been so distant from the world around me for so long." Riddick knew her pain of distance; he had felt it for so long he didn't notice how far he really was until he met Jack.

"I know that pain." Riddick closed his eyes to feel Dylan's warm body against his. When his eyes opened, his surroundings were different. He sat in a room with a piece of metal rapped around his body. He felt groggy, a man walked in holding a needle with a lime green fluid sloshing around. The man stuck Riddick in his muscular neck with the needle injecting the lime green fluid into his body.

"Here's your 110mg of Dioxadrine Riddick." The man mocked at Riddick pulling the needle free. Riddick's mind wondered for a few seconds then came back to that moment. Dioxadrine, a sedative? And this metal straight jacket, what's this stuff for. I'm not crazy, I know I'm not. He got up the best he could without his arms and walked over to the tiny window on the large metal door. he saw Jack standing outside talking to a male doctor.

"He's been going down hill since his acknowledgment of your pregnancy." The doctor explained to Jack as she rubbed her huge basketball like belly.

"I thought knowing he had a son on the way would bring him out of it."

"I'm sorry he's not getting better, he almost killed on of my attending last week so I had to up his dose again. I feel he will get better with this new drug I put him on." The doctor handed Jack a piece of paper and headed towards Riddick with a chart in hand. Riddick backed away quickly and hit the far wall from the door sliding down it in his previous position. The doctor walked in the door crossing his arms in front of him.

"If you want to get out of here, you have to get better Mr. Riddick. You almost killed an attending on 80mg an hour, so I upped it to 110mg. 80mg's enough to kill a pack of horses didn't even begin to effect you. Try anything else and I'll have to up it again. Your body can with stand up to 250mg of Dioxadrine, your almost there." The man walked out whispering something to the guard standing guard on Riddick's door. Riddick was back in the moment with Dylan leaning on his chest. He shook his head and stood up grabbed the crying girl and threw her out of his house.

The next Day

Riddick arranged for Jack to be cremated and put in a small jar he set in their bedroom, he placed it on her makeup table she would sit at. He didn't get rid of anything she owned she decided he wouldn't get rid of any of it because it belonged to her.

two weeks later

Riddick crouched on a support beam above two PPP's looking for him, for the murder of his wife.

"He's gotta be here somewhere. I'm gonna find him." The first PPP Demanded.

"Where could he be? We've looked all over this building and no sign of him." Pointed out the second PPP member. Riddick listened to the conversation remembering his years of running before meeting Jack. Riddick heard a door shut and he was back in the reality that he had to get out of there before they got smart and looked up. He jumped to the next rafter making no sound and opened the small window, holding the window open he climbed out. Riddick ran from the warehouse he had run into, to shield himself from the PPP's. As he walked away he couldn't help but think of the visions he'd had the past few weeks of him being held in a cage like a rabid animal, with drugs being pumped into him every hour. He was starting to wonder what was real and what wasn't. He stumbled over his own feet trying to defeat hunger and sleeplessness, he hadn't eaten in weeks and hadn't slept in days, he was just a complete mess without Jack by his side. He lived fine without her before, he thought he could again, but without her he was incomplete, hollow. He was back in the white box but in a cloth straight jacket, no more metal. He stood up and dislocated his right arm and pulled it out followed by his left, before he knew it he was out of the jacket and standing at the door staring at the people outside.

A group of men in lab coats stood outside the door as the doctor that spoke to Jack stood in front of the group explaining some kind of experiment on a dangerous con.

"I and my colleagues have started an experiment on the psychopathic mind of a murderer. Here we have Richard B. Riddick. We have done many tests and given him many drugs to get the experiment going. The first drug was Driemazine. What that did to experiment 5421135-2 was it took away his ability to have an adrenaline rush. It wasn't worth it to give it to him when we needed him at full fighting capacity. Three weeks ago we started him on another drug called IB-morftane. It made his brain create another dimension in his head sort of like multiple personality syndrome, except he is himself just forced to realize his fears and hates. This experiment is to prove that criminals can change their ways with a little help from modern medicine, I mean this is 2152. We've cured cancer and the flu why not cure mental illness as well. Once again I am Dr. Wells and I want to cure the murderer illness." The doctor bowed and walked on to the next ward.

"Mental illness?" Riddick questioned to himself. I'm not sick...just twisted He thought. He sat down in the middle of the padded room and slipped the jacket on just enough to look like it still nuzzled his torso as he awaited his dreaded hourly pain in the neck. He closed his eyes waiting for the man to walk in the room holding the needle with a sinister smile. He felt a drip hit him on his bald head.

"Wake up. Wake up. Eat." Riddick heard a small fragile voice. He opened his eyes to find a small little girl sitting next to him on a dirt floor as he lay on an inch think mattress laid on the compacted dirt. The girl held a plate with food.

"Where am I?"

"You underground." The girl shoved the plate of food into his lap. "You sleep long time."

"How long?"

"Three days" replied the girl rummaging through a small trunk filled with old news papers. She found the one she was looking for and handed it to him. On it was a picture of him next to Johns as he stood with a bit in his mouth. "You?"

"Why?" Riddick inquired.

"Need help." The girl started to cry; she removed the plate from his lap and placed it with her body. "Man after me. Want kill me." She turned her head up to a large picture on the wall of a man that looked like Imam but with a long shaggy beard.

"I have enough problems to worry about." Riddick nicely slid her off his lap onto the mat and stood up stretching and crawling out the little hole on the other side of the small cave. When he made his way out of the dark tunnels he found Imam standing outside waiting for him.

"Mr. Riddick. How long has it been? 1-2 years?" Imam took a step forward to give Riddick a pat on the back but Riddick took a step back.

"More like 4. What business does a holy man have on U.V.1?"

"More like merc work."

"You're a merc now?"

"Better then being a holy man." Imam reached inside his cloak and pulled out a single-shot rifle. The girl poked her head out of the whole in the ground leading from the cave. When she saw the gun pointed at Riddick she jumped out.

"Me. Neaku patne sekatu nadou fukou datop!" She yelled at Imam with hate in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Riddick questioned as Imam cocked the single-shot. "A little out-dated don't ya think?" Imam's finger squeezed the trigger releasing the bullet into Riddick's chest. He hit the ground rustling up the dust around him. The girl scrambled to Riddick's side and set his head on her knees.

"Does it hurt?" The girl asked dropping one tear on Riddick's face.

"Pain and I are old friends." He coughs, blood flowing from his chest onto the ground, and all over the girls hands.

"Pkito ewy swetru yaktu ewtu ambaca ty. Pain will serve you well embrace it."

"I'll have to remember that. But how can I scream when the pain is such a release?" He coughed the cough was followed by blood. The girl wiped away the blood on his sweat covered face.

"Toto kaye nakuatu taytay wi kyo zaha hatu kuwa zaha." (Only men with love go on to the after life.) The girl laid his head on the ground and crawled back down her hole dragging Riddick's dead body behind her.


	5. To Die

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick woke up in the cage as the man walked in with the needle, he wanted to act quickly but he waited for the man to get close. When the man raised his arm to lunge the needle Riddick ground kicked the guy, tripping him making him drop the needle to catch himself. Riddick caught the needle and plunged it into the mans stomach injecting the fluid into his tiny figure. Riddick grabbed the guys key's and headed out the opened metal door. He ran down hall after hall turning corner after corner. He found himself in a stairwell leading to a floor that wasn't supposed to exist.

Experiment 5421135-2 was written on the door. He ran up the stairs opening the door and dropping his jaw. The room was filled with information on him, what to and not to give him for the experiment and at what time to give it. Then he noticed a map.

"He doesn't want to cure murderers he wants to make an army out of them, and make me the general." Riddick walked over to the 3D map on a large table with figurines of him and thousands of other murderers, with him at the front of the line. "I am not gonna lead an army into battle for some nut job scientist that want to rule the planet." He heard footsteps approaching followed by voices. He looked at his surroundings he spotted a door behind a large piece of cloth. He walked up to it turned the knob and he froze when he saw what was on the other side. Jack lay in a tube of some kind of goo. "Jack..."Riddick whispered to himself with the hope it would wake her up. He walked over to the tube and lent against it with one of his large hands on the tube over her face. So that wasn't Jack. Then who was it? Did they know I was looking? questions swam around in his head. He felt a sharp pain in each of his sides and then a bolt of electricity surge through his body as he hit the floor. Riddick was back in the skiff staring out at space with jack at his side and Imam behind him. He heard Jack scream from a bad dream. He scooped up her small wet body from the chair and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I am now." Jack looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Can I talk to you now?" Jack said closing her eyes. Riddick couldn't help but squeeze Jack after her dying in his arms. Maybe if I buy some more sardines the day before she wants them maybe I won't have to watch her die again. Riddick wanted to cry, but he knew if he did Jack would suspect something so he held them back. Riddick lived his life from then on how he did the first time making small changes...then came that faithful day years later when that night he would be sent to the corner market as his wife gets sliced up. Riddick woke up that morning before Jack did and ran to the market on the corner to buy a whole bunch of the sardines Jack loved so much. As Riddick walked in the front door carrying the bag full of sardines he saw Jack on the couch curled up reading.

"What's in the bag?" She requested.

"Sardines, I noticed we were out; and I know how much you love them." He walked in the kitchen and put the sardines away as the clock on the wall above the sink said 10:30am.

"Oh, ok." Jack replied returning to her book.

Hours later

Riddick and Jack got into an ugly fight that night, Riddick raised his hand at Jack but didn't swing, and he grabbed his shiv instead and sliced her from stem to stern. The next thing he knew he was sitting at the small dinning table in the kitchen holding back his tears. He couldn't remember what happened, but he could remember sitting with her during her final moments and crying silently, and Jack's last words, "I forgive you." He would never forget these words for as long as he lived. But he didn't understand why she needed to. Then he heard something move in the shadows.

"Why are you here?" He rumbled.

"Don't you remember?" A deep voice; much like his came from the shadows.

"Remember what?" He turned his head as the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed a young boy that looked sum what like him.

"Remember why you did it?"

"What did I do?" Riddick asked staring back into the darkness.

"Why you killed us. This is what I would have grown up to be. I would be like you, but I wouldn't kill like you, I would kill for justice. I would become The Punisher of evil. But you took that away from me when you sliced mom open. I have no chance of becoming anything now."

"I killed..." Riddick stood up with confusion in his bright eyes.

"Yeah. You Killed Jack. Your hands and that shiv." The boy pointed to the bloody shiv sitting on the table.

"But I didn't kill her, this girl did. I didn't." Riddick raged.

"You invented the girl to make yourself feel better. You did it the first time and you did it this time. You will kill her and me until you can control the beast inside." The boy told Riddick now standing face-to-face with him.

"What about the hospital?"

"That may be real but this is the only way you can control the beast and curve your appetite for blood." The boy took one step back and continued. "This is the only way you know how to control your emotions. The one's you claim not to have. But I know in your darkest times you cried. Maybe not out loud. You died as well, a little more of you died with every one you killed until it was just an impulse." The boy started walking backwards and disappeared into the dark. Riddick fell to his knees and that's when the tears started to fall, he closed his eyes tight. He heard people talking and whispering; when his eyes opened he was again back in the hospital. He didn't recognize is surroundings, all he could see were blurry blobs walking around.

"He's coming to." Said a woman's voice. A short white blob walked over to his right side. His sight came clear as he noticed he was lying on a metal bed strapped down with leather and chains, and the room looked like an ER; machines all over and needles and other instruments on a tray standing next to the woman.

"Richard? Richard can you hear me?" The woman and other doctors started rushing around the table and the machines started beeping and making noises as he grew drowsy and fell into a coma. He heard the doctors talking but couldn't hear what was being said, then everything went quite and all he heard was Jacks voice.

"Riddick...please, don't leave me. I can't do this alone." Then he felt a tear hit his face, and a warm hand on his face, but he couldn't wake up he was stuck in the blackness of his own mind. "I can't raise Richard Jr. alone." Riddick's heart sank into his stomach. He was back at the moment Jack asked him if he would go and buy her some more sardines.

"Riddick would you go to the market and buy me some more sardines?"

"Can you wait till morning?" He turned over.

"I could make you carry this baby." He turned back over and rolled out of bed pulling on his pants. He was then walking in the front door with the bag and the baby toys spread all over the place. He walked upstairs with the sardine can in his hand when he walked upstairs and saw Jack on the floor covered in blood, the can slid from his fingers and hit the floor. As the can hit the floor the whole place melted away and Riddick stood alone with his blood covered shiv at his feet.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed into the nothingness falling to his knees. Jack's dead bloody body appeared before him. "Jack I'm sorry. I love you." His tears falling on her body and washing away the blood, as he reached for the shiv and faced it towards himself. (He didn't close his eyes like most people do when they commit suicide.) He shoved the shiv into his own gut.

AN: Another cliffy. I know I killed Riddick boo-hoo to see what happens your gonna have to wait. Hope you liked it.


	6. Guilt

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick felt the sting of the shiv cut through his skin and into his stomach. Blood trickled down his knees and onto the ground he fell sideways onto the cold hard ground as his life leaked all around him. His vision going blurry, then Jack sat up and he could see like he did before the shine; she was so beautiful.

"Riddick wake up please. Please wake up." Jack begged.

"I love you." Riddick said as his eyes slid closed and his last breath left him.

meanwhile

Jack sat at Riddick's side in the hospital; her head on his chest and her hand over his. She hadn't left his side for a month, since the night he was sent to the market for sardines, came home and found a guy trying to rape her. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Memory

Riddick walked up the stairs to their bedroom trying to miss all the baby toys spread all over the stairs, he thought it kinda odd because they where in a bag at the top of the stairs. He took a left at the top of the stairs and found Jack struggling to get out from under a man with a knife. Riddick didn't think he just reacted. He pulled his shiv and tackled the guy, landing on him on the floor. He held his shiv to the mans throat.

"Who do you think you are coming in my house and touching my wife?" Riddick raged as the man pulled out a standard army knife, stabbing Riddick in the stomach. As the man let go of the knife Riddick slid the knife across the mans throat killing him. Riddick picked the man up and threw him out the open window, and washed his body hit the ground with a crack; then he pulled out the knife and stumbled to the stairs and fell down rolling down the stairs. Jack ran down after him. When she reached the bottom Riddick lay bloody and half dead.

back at the hospital

Jack started crying more. If I hadn't of begged him to take me with him this wouldn't have happened. He would still be ok. She thought squeezing his hand.

"Jack I'm sorry. I love you." She heard Riddick whisper. Then his eyes flickered open and he looked her way.

"Riddick!" Jack screamed with excitement. Her eyes dried up right away.

"Jack I'm sorry." Riddick whispered to her with sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked settling down.

"For killing you."

"You didn't kill me. I'm still here." Jack set a hand on his cheek as Riddick remembered what had happened a month ago. How he had saved Jack from being harmed. His guilt had been forgotten for so long when it hit it hit him hard.

AN: if you want more I need reviews. Hope you liked it.


End file.
